Misinterpret
by shadowriter318
Summary: Sasuke overhears a conversation between Sakura and Naruto and is shocked by some news. SasuSaku


Misinterpret

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO

Summary: Sasuke misinterprets a conversation Naruto and Sakura have and things become misunderstood.

Just to show I haven't given up fanficing sort of a thing for valentines day

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It wasn't supposed to happen like that.

He was supposed to arrive at Naruto's, drag the Dobe out of bed, get to the training grounds, and beat him once again in combat. Later go to have Ramen even though he really didn't want to after the fifth week straight of those unhealthy noodles. Later they would separate paths, he would probably run into Sakura (not necessarily a coincidence on his part), and they would have a one sided conversation. Sakura would talk and talk and Sasuke would nod and listen at times before they would eventually separate, one yelling a goodbye and the other raising an arm in recognition.

No this day was just sort of…_awkward_.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Spiky haired Anbu waltzed through the halls of a familiar hallway. The end of the corridor led to a loudmouthed blonde whom you could call this ninja's long lost brother in a way. He could also be called best friend, loser, Kyubi, rival, inspiration, yes there were many names for Naruto Uzumaki.

It was time for their 7 A.M. Saturday morning training and Sasuke had heard, from Lee, who had been told by Ino, who was informed from Shikamaru that Naruto had told the Nara to tell Sasuke that he was going to be late for training this morning for important secret reasons. So of course if this was true than the shadow user was too lazy to tell him this to his face instead of playing hot potato with the news. So the Uchiha just wanted to make sure this fact was true before any future problems were caused.

So of course he cloaked his chakra incase the moron just wanted to sleep in from training. Like he hadn't tried that before once or twice.

It was while he was walking he noticed another familiar chakra coming from behind Naruto's walls…It was hard not to notice this chakra after he felt in on nearly all his missions, after training, during his check-ups at the hospital. The only question burning in his mind was…

What was the important excuse that involved Sakura at the idiot's house at the crack of dawn?...And if Naruto _had _used that excuse to sleep in…

Suddenly he was right in front of the door examining their chakras. They were both awake. When this was analyzed a small puff of air he had been holding in was released. He had not known he was holding his breathe. But a little red flag was going off in his head. What would require Naruto and Sakura that they wouldn't need him for? They did everything, especially missions, together. Before this fact was an annoying one in his mind. Now he was using it as a simple fact that should be obeyed. They did everything together, why change it now?

Were they keeping information from him? Did Tsunadae order it? No…Naruto was the successor for Hokage, he could overthrow that silly demand if he chose.

Once again he wondered what was necessary for Sakura to be in Naruto's house so early and so secretive. Lee never mentioned anything about Sakura involved, he was sure he'd do some ignorant 'youthful love' speech about her if he knew…Wait wasn't the question supposed to be 'why did Naruto skip out on training?'

Before he could wander on these thoughts further, voices started to play behind the closed doorway.

"So…I just wanted to ask you something after all we've been through recently." Why did Naruto sound so nervous? There was a slight quaver in his voice. That blonde was always overexcited and confident…

"Y-Yes, w-what is it?" Sakura never stuttered! What the hell was going on in there?

"Well, y-you see I just thought…You see I know about your feelings for me." What was he talking about?!

"W-WHAT?! R-Really?!" She yelled, but ended in a whisper. All while stuttering. None of team seven was ever so quiet and nervous. He hoped with a small feeling in his stomach this was all just some sort of genjutsu an enemy was casting on him. But it was so small he barely realized it and continued to listen in on their conversation with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I mean I can't believe I was so blind I never noticed. You were always there for me and I guess I thought it was just in a friendly way…But now I can see." He could imagine the young demon fox containers small confident smile in his voice. "You really love me."

…

"And I realize, I really love you too."

…

…No…

That was _never _how Sakura acted. Where did he even get such an idea-?! Any minute now she would bop a chakra loaded fist on the side of his skull for suggesting such crazy allegations…He smirked at the thought. He of course would run in, think there was an enemy attack, and listen on how Naruto was spurting some nonsense about how they loved each other. And he would scoff, call it nothing, and scold Naruto for missing practice for such reasons.

"So I wanted to know if you would want to…be my girlfriend."

…Where was the brutal yells of pain and agony from the assault of Sakura's strength?

"O-oh Naruto-Kun" Did she just…

…Call him Naruto-kun?  
But…She only called _him _by such a suffix. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun! Not Naruto-kun! He had no right for her to call him by that. Not now, not ever…  
Why was he so mad at something like that?

But unfortunately for Sasuke she wasn't quite done.

"I love you with all my heart!"

That moment right there was when Sasuke got a blast from the long ago past. Those same words she yelled on that night.

_'I love you with all my heart!'  
'…Thank you.'_

How could she…How dare she…

Lead him on like that?

In twenty moments at once back then when he heard that he thought.  
It's just a crush.  
She doesn't know what she's talking about.  
She's just trying to buy time until someone finds them.

And in the very last second, he thought of every event they shared way back when. And with that his lone thought was 'Does she really?' And kept that little insignificant thought locked somewhere in the back of his mind. He thought for that millisecond maybe she uttered out her true heartfelt feelings…  
But now she so easily said the words again to a different person, a different time, under different circumstances…And that's when that little thought in his mind vanished into nowhere and his entire mood, his outlook on life, the future, _love, _went down a notch onto a darker plane.

He backed up from the door as if it had burned him. He couldn't take this anymore, and he couldn't understand why he couldn't take it anymore. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there, far into the woods where he could release a few fireballs. He wanted anything except to think about his teammates right now. Unfortunately that's all he could ponder on as tree bark crackled under the heat of his furious anger and heartbreak.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Thanks again Sakura-chan! That was a really convincing act of Hinata!"

"No problem Naruto. It's about time you and Hinata hooked up together." Sakura sighed happily.

Now Ino and Shikamaru were together, soon Naruto and Hinata would be dating, and even Neji and Tenten had been rumored to have been touchy in public a few times. Now she could focus back on her true love. She inwardly shuddered at the thought of having to use such powerful feelings on a man she thought of as a brother. But Naruto needed a rehearsal for how to ask Hinata out or else it might end with both of them passing out. And who would catch Hinata if that happened?

"But I have to say Sakura-chan; those were some pretty strong words you used. When you said you loved me with all your heart and all…"

"Well I believe she might actually use those words on you Naruto, after all that's what a girl believes about a man she cares about. Probably even loves."

An image of Sasuke instantly flashed into her mind before Naruto pulled her out of it with his final statement for the day.

"Yeah well I better go do the deed!" He cheered to himself, blushed, and then raised his fist in the air in excitement. "Then go training with the teme and defeat him once and for all! That is if you can't resist me enough to let me leave this room, dattebayo!" He laughed.

She snorted in mock disgust and punched him 'lightly', at least light enough to leave a bruise and said "Baka."

She went back to her thoughts on the young Uchiha. Luckily they had grown closer like the Golden days. They talked, (well she did but he at least acted like he cared now), they walked together, if it was late at night from the hospital and they crossed roads he would see her home keeping a watchful eye out like always for her. They trained together, ate together, did missions together. Even if he didn't know it she still loved him like never before.

And some part of her thought he might have known as well. Maybe even feel the same if just a little. He protected her on missions, kept some stray fan boys at bay, even allowed her to hug him from time to time, but other than that was his normal, cool and cold self. She didn't want to go back to the fan girl ages, but she always tried to add a little love in her smiles, and used a little extra chakra on him when healing his wounds.

Surely such a genius as him must have noticed something as obvious as this, but just kept his emotions in check and didn't bother to respond. Like they said, emotions always got in the way. And she believed Sasuke was the last person to EVER have that problem.

If only she could see him now.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nothing was going right for him today.

Naruto wasn't supposed to show up with a victorious smile two hours after the events he overheard.  
He wasn't supposed to be making him feel an unshed hate suddenly for him.  
He wasn't supposed to make him have an urge to punch him into a state seen like no other before.  
He wasn't supposed to feel like a sore loser.

Because he hadn't _lost _anything.  
At least….he didn't believe he had her in the first place. He supposed she was always reachable, but since this morning she was above as high as the stars and he was still stuck down with gravity.

Maybe that was why he was a little ruthless in their training today.

After forty five minutes of never ending battles, they both stood at each other panting and glaring, glaring and panting.

Naruto had no idea what was bunching up his friends' shorts to make him fight so ferociously but just left it on 'he skipped out on early training' and that messed up Sasuke's schedule. He wasn't going to get anything out of that stubborn Uchiha so he decided to just leave it at that. Besides, he had a good reason! Involving a violet haired girl and a morning of exposed feeling, and eventually the passing out of said girl and taking half an hour to wake her up.

Not once had Naruto mentioned something along the lines of their pink haired teammate. Surely that would have been the first thing to erupt from his mouth…Sasuke decided he couldn't wait any longer and wanted to make sure once and for all that what he heard this morning was the real deal.

"…So I hear you two are going out."  
"EH!? It's not like you to start a conversation teme! Especially about girls!"  
"Hn."  
"…So Sakura-chan told you that quick? Guess she was just a little excited over the whole thing. I mean who wouldn't be? It finally happened!" He smiled still puffing tiredly.

"…Aa" His eyes were hardening more and more.

"She actually passed out from the burst when I finally told her how I felt. But I mean that's to be expected I guess." He laughed showing his pearly whites. "She really wasn't expecting the news. She was gleaming so bright she looked like the sun."

"…" He couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly wisps of black smoke surrounded the dark shinobi and vanished as ninjas oh so often do.  
"EH…? Sasuke-teme?" He whirled around in every direction expecting a surprise attack like he had been doing for the passed hour. After five minutes he realized that his 'captain' had just ditched him mid training. And after all the fuss of being late this morning and that beating during training…  
"SASUKE-TEME! YOU HYPOCRITE!" Naruto waved a fist at a random mess of trees.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He just needed some time alone.  
Yes, he knew he's been having that for the passed about eight years but he really just needed to think these chaotic thoughts. Not only did he loose the only girl he might ever care about as more than a friend, also he might lose his best friend all together. They would get married, he shuddered, have kids, he blanched a little inside, and they would forget his existence easily.

He hated to admit it…but he didn't want to lose these newly re-RE-formed bonds after having them ripped away the first time.

His best friend would leave and forget.

_She _wouldn't give him a second thought.  
What was left here now?  
What did he return to Konoha for?  
To see the girl he might have even _loved _and his best friend run off and get married, and have small tan pink haired babies?  
Was his new goal in life to stay here and play Uncle Sasuke?

He didn't think he could handle the sight.

Suddenly the object of his temporary insanity came strolling down the road without a care in the world.

Sakura Haruno.

She had multiple brown paper bags (from the store he assessed), and there were so many, she seemingly didn't even notice his presence right in front of her. She also didn't notice the roots from a nearby tree growing out onto the sidewalk.

Before he could give out a warning she tripped, sending the bags flying in multiple directions. He could either stop her fall, or catch all the bags in an amazing feat of speed.

He chose the option that ended with Sakura in his arms.

Since it all happened for a moment to her she blinked confusedly when someone's arms were around her frame and his face shadowed out from the sun being directly under it. In no time though she realized that chakra, smell, hold…The tops of her cheeks blushed a bright pink and she went "Oh! Sasuke-kun! Thanks, don't know what would have happened had you not been there."  
"…"  
'He's really quiet…more than usual…' If she had done this the day before he would be scolding her going 'You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Pay attention'. She also couldn't help but notice that his arms were still weaved about. "Heh thanks Sasuke-kun, I think I can manage now." She said awkwardly before he let go. His facial expression hadn't changed in the slightest; it didn't even seem he was blinking at her. She started to pick up the splattered groceries and eventually he joined although his face still didn't chip from that…lost expression.

After it was all said and done (minus the said part) it ended with him helping her carry the larger part of the groceries home.

She laughed the whole way and reminisced on past memories while he was still slightly going over all the things from today in his mind.

Why hadn't she mentioned Naruto? Was it some sort of secret? Not that big of one since Naruto kind of explained all the details to his discomfort. How could she still act so normal? Like nothing's changed? She seemed just like her old self, forget the fan girl part. From the short pink hair to the never ending chattering.

"…And eventually Naruto had to 'ask me out' since his confidence was practically extinguished-," His eyes widened unnoticeably, his first facial movement in a while. 'You…and Naruto…' He thought for the final time.

He suddenly stepped out in front of her to cut off her path. Luckily this time though she noticed and stopped immediately and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"…That's what I needed to talk to you about Sakura." He would have grabbed her had he not had groceries taking up space in his arms.  
"What do you me-?"  
"Sakura, look, just shut up and let me finish."  
She looked up with hurt in her eyes, which quickly melted into understanding and nodded quickly.

"This is all been confusing lately…and I honestly never saw this coming…"  
"…?"  
"I had it all planned out I guess…even while we were still genin. After Itachi died…if I lived through that and returned here…maybe…maybe if you had waited…"  
"!?" Her eyes widened to a point never though possible.

"Well the point is it didn't." He finished angrily. She still had no idea what he was so angry about, or why he was even telling her this. "None of it turned out like I planned…But you and Naruto are my comr-….friends. And I hope you guys have a good life…good luck with your dating or…whatever." Now that his pride was completely sucked out of him he turned and continued walking as if this incident had never even occurred on the face of the earth.

He stopped after he realized no footsteps followed his own. "Come on your wasting my time."  
"…Sasuke-kun…Naruto and I aren't _dating._" She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "We wouldn't last thirty seconds."  
"…But…this morning…"  
"Oh you heard that?" She shook her head. "No, no , no, he needed help, A LOT of help to ask out Hinata. Since her and I hang out a lot I'd know how to react like her best." She told him smugly.

"…"  
"You mean you had no idea?"  
"…"  
"Tsk tsk captain." She said sarcastically. "Didn't you tell us to never get a conclusion until we have all the facts?"

He turned away, out of embarrassment, she was pretty sure. She walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to her. She smiled understandingly and gave him a kiss on the nose, having to use her tippy toes to do so. His eyes widened for what seemed like the tenth time that night.

Afterwards she kept on walking knowing he'd follow any second.

"And by the way…I have waited…"  
He suddenly appeared in front of her, dropping the bags without a second thought, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Onyx eyes closed, emerald ones wide open.

"…Let's not make you wait any longer."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yeah I know it sucked and it's probably been done something like this before. If it has im sorry but I thought of it last night and had to try it DX

Ps im getting rid of the perfect Christmas unless anyone has any objections. Its gonna have drama though, be aware.

Thanks for reading this far, have a nice valentines day,

shadowwriter318


End file.
